Idol's Feelings
by AgeyoPanda
Summary: Yami and Yugi were idol members in the same group. Yami was the leader. However, she kept her feelings to herself. Watching Yugi smile and perform. Yugi knew of her feelings, but she didn't want to admit them. However, was she too late? *Idol AU Two Shot* *Genderbend Yami and Yugi*
1. Bright Performance

**Idol AU... why? I need to stop. I have no idea what I'm doing with this ship anymore, honestly.**

 **I would like to do a full on Idol AU, but I need to work that out before I start it.**

 **Anyway, please don't mind any mistakes I might have missed!**

* * *

 **Bright Performance**

* * *

Yami didn't know when it first happened. She figured it was when she heard that high note from Yugi or when they all gathered around to watch their newest music video and saw how comfortable Yugi was in front of the camera. Or maybe it was when they had that photoshoot and Yugi came out in that pink dress, smiling at the camera and posing with ease.

Or maybe, Yami supposed, it was now. Now, when Yugi spoke into the microphone, giving her introduction with a bright smile, introducing herself as the Sweet Energetic Queen of Games. Yami watched as Yugi stepped back, taking her place back in line. Yugi flashed Yami a bright smile and a thumbs up before Yami stepped up, ready to give her own introduction.

"That's our Cool and Serious Yami!" Yugi laughed, patting Yami on the shoulder. The two stood on stage, giving their own MC. Yugi had just told a story about how she had won at a game of Duel Monsters and about how the other members teased Yami about it, but once Yami left the room, they could hear a frustrated shout about how she can't beat Yugi.

Yami hid her face, embarrassed, "Yugi! It's not funny!" Yami pointed at Yugi, "She's too good!" She laughed, flipping her hair from her shoulders, "But I can assure you all! I will soon win!" She stated, the crowd cheered, wishing Yami good luck for next duel.

Yugi smiled while nodding, "Good luck for next time, Yami!"

Yami nodded back, "Thank you, Yugi," Yami looked out to the audience, feeling pride at seeing the purple lightsticks for shining for Yugi, "Are you all ready for our duet!?" Yami asked, pointing her microphone towards the crowd as they cheered.

Yugi smiled at the purple and red lightsticks as they waved while the fans cheered, "Alright then! Please enjoy our performance! And," she pointed her finger up, making a point, "I want all of you to cheer as loouuuddd as you can! Can you all do that for us!?" Yugi shouted her request, a big smile on her face. Which only grew when they crowd agreed, "Great!" She turned to Yami, "Yami! Let's do it!"

"Right!" Yami nodded, walking into her position.

As the lights dimmed, Yami glanced at Yugi as she moved to her position, a bright smile on her face. This was Yugi's favorite song to perform and Yami could tell she was ready to do her best. And at that moment, Yami just fell deeper in love with Yugi.


	2. Graduation

**I just chose any name for the group, okay?**

 **Please don't mind any mistakes I might have missed!**

* * *

 **Graduation**

* * *

Yugi watched from her spot as Yami stepped forward. All the members knew what was coming, but Yugi most of all, could feel her chest tighten.

"Are you all having fun?" Yami started, looking at the various colored lightsticks. As they crowd cheered their answer, Yami smiled, "I have an announcement for you all. At the end of our summer tour, I, Yami Sennen, will graduate from Royalty Girls." At that, the audience erupted in surprise, "I have given it much thought and I have decided that it is time for me to move on to a new profession. I have decided to start a pop rock group and I hope you all with support me." She nodded, the crowd cheering at her decision.

Sub leader, Malika, stepped up next to Yami, "At her graduation, I will become leader and a new sub-leader will be chosen," she turned to Yami, a smile on her face, "We all wish you luck with your future, Yami."

Time seemed to move too fast and before Yugi knew it, she was handing Yami a single red rose. She stood in front of her, tears already threatening to fall. She looked at Yami, standing there in her red graduation dress, the little black stones catching the spotlights. Yugi felt small, compared to her, in her purple stage outfit.

"Yami," she started, the tears already falling, "You've taught me so much and you have always been at the sidelines, cheering for me. You always did that, right?" She nodded, smiling through the tears. Yami nodded back, holding in her own tears, "You were always so patient with us, giving us advice along the way." The tears came faster now. Yugi stopped talking, crying into his hand. The crowd shouted their encouragement for Yugi to keep speaking.

"You quickly became my best friend. The Gaming Pair is what they would say!" She laughed, earing cheers from the fans, "We have so much in common, and we were on the same level in many ways. However, there were many ways in which I wanted to surpass you. You were my goals and I hope I've made you proud." She started crying again, "Other me!" She cried, using the nickname fans gave Yami when they saw their similarities, "I'll miss you so much!" She ran into Yami's arms, crying her eyes out.

When they pulled away, Yami patted Yugi's shoulder, "Partner, I've seen you grow so much and I'm very proud of you. Now, you're the new sub-leader! I look forward to your growth! And next time when we see each other, I'll definitely beat you at Duel Monsters!" She joked, laughing.

Yami pulled Yugi into another tight hug, Yugi couldn't help but break down crying again. Yami whispered words of encouragement in her ear. However, one thing stood out from the rest. Yugi cried harder at that, her stomach filling with butterflies.

Yugi could no longer deny her feelings.

Once goodbye speeches were made, the rest of the group stood from the sidelines, looking out to the stage as Yami sang her graduation song, the smile never leaving her face. Once she finished, the group ran out and gave a Yami bone crushing hug. Soon, the final song of the concert and Yami's final song of a member of Royalty Girls started. She stood in the middle, Malika and Yugi on her sides, arms around their waists.

That blush never left Yugi's face during the whole song.


End file.
